


Carstairs - Herondale Drabbles

by kazzbrekker (orphan_account)



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Implied Relationships, Mostly Platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kazzbrekker
Summary: Primarily focused on the Carstairs family, might branch out into Herongraystairs depending on how I feel.Note: Mina and Kit are a little closer in age in this, these all have teen!Mina, any variations will be stated in the chapter title.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	1. Thieving Mina

"Min-Min, press against the first pin slowly. You might end up breaking it if you add too much pressure." 

Mina's face was lined in concentration, as she held the lock tightly, judging where the first pin was. After a small amount of time, an audible _click_ was heard.

"Yes!" Mina beamed. "Kit! Kit, did you see? I opened the lock!"

"Huh? Min-Min, that's great!" Kit ruffled her hair. "Let me go get the 2 pin lock, okay? I'll be right back."

Mina smirked. "Do you mean this one?" She opened her hand. In it, was the transparent lock.

"How did you get that? I keep that box locked."

"I found the key." Mina smiled softly. "It wasn't that hard, you literally keep it under your pillow, you idiot."

"One, it's so it doesn't get lost, okay? And two, don't say idiot, you don't want Dad to hear. You know he'll be annoyed. Anyway, thank you for letting me know that I need to change my hiding spots in future. Now I will never tell you where I hide my secret stash of chocolate." 

Mina pouted. "Kit, you're joking, right? You don't have a secret stash of chocolate, right?"

"Both of you, come down to eat!" Jem called.

"Coming!" Kit and Mina replied in unison. They smiled at each other, and walked downstairs.


	2. Leap of Faith

At the top of Cirenworth Manor was an attic. It had been full of cobwebs and spiders, as well as a Pyxis box, which Jem and Tessa had sent to the Spiral Labyrinth for inspection. They had just taken Kit in so Jem had asked Alec and Magnus to put in beams and ropes, for Shadowhunter training. 

Jem would often go here, to train his reflexes. It was a place in the house that truly cast his mind back to his _parabatai_ Will, and all the training they had done together, to be perfectly in sync. He could almost hear Will's laugh as Jem almost slipped off the beam. Running his hand over his _parabatai_ rune, Jem sighed. He was lucky that he had been able to have a second chance at a real life again, with an amazing wife, and two kids that he would do anything for. But he missed Will dreadfully. 

"Dad?" It was Kit. His hair was tousled, and he looked tired. He must have had another nightmare again, Jem thought. In spite of this, his eyes were bright, hopeful, blue. "I was wondering, could you teach me to flip? The Shadowhunters are all about that right? Flipping and being elegant and beautiful in the air, whilst killing monsters?"

"Kit, of course I will. It'll take some practice though." Jem was beaming. "Okay. Try and do some front rolls on the mat first. Then, when you feel ready, Get up on that beam for me, and tie the rope around your waist. Make sure the rope is tight, but not too tight."

By virtue of Shadowhunter genes, which allowed Kit to pick up demon fighting skills quickly, as well as Herondale genes, which allowed Kit to be a snarky, sarcastic teen, Kit could do a couple flips as well as killer witticisms, all in the space of one breath. 

He shared a look with Jem, and smiled. This had proven to Jem that he should look towards the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
if you enjoyed it, leave kudos and/or a comment down below


	3. Stealing from a Thief

Kit yawned and nearly fell face first into the sizzling batter. If he hadn't spent all night trying to change his alarm into a book using his faerie magic, he wouldn't be so tired. He placed the remaining batter into the fridge. After drowning his pancakes in maple syrup, a habit he had picked up whilst in LA, he sat down on the sofa. He really needed to get the hang of this magic. What if he tried to change his pancakes into waffles?

He concentrated, holding his hand out. He felt that familiar _thrum_ of power, felt it rippling through him. He moved his hands over the pancakes, thinking of waffles. He opened his eyes, but his pancakes were gone.

"What?" he thought to himself. "Where did they go?"

He heard a soft laugh. It was Mina, holding his pancakes. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Min-Min! Give me back my pancakes! I'll make you some later."

"No can do, they're mine now. Take a break, Kit-Kat!" 

Kit sighed. He let her keep them, as she ran to her room, maple syrup dripping from the pancakes, trailing over the floor.

Kit felt a hand ruffle his hair. "You alright?" It was Jem. "Yeah, Mina stole my pancakes."

Jem smiled. "You know, I think she gets that from me. I adore when you make pancakes, but I guess she beat me to the punch. To make up for it, I'll make you some pancakes. You'll have to brew your own coffee though."

"Thanks Dad." Kit replied, slowly getting up. 

"I still don't understand how you don't like tea. I mean, you are in England, the place in the world famous for tea-lovers."

At this, Kit made a face. "It's just not nice, and I really don't get how you can just dip a biscuit in it. Like, doesn't the biscuit get soggy?"

Jem laughed. "It does. People just eat it. You know, Will didn't like tea either. He proclaimed every morning that it dealt a lasting blow to his consumption, whilst standing on the Institute table. Honestly, I had no idea how Charlotte didn't kick him out when he was younger."

Tessa's soft footsteps could be heard, an almost pitter-patter compared to Mina's footsteps. Tessa whisked the cup out of Kit's hands, smiling.

"Thank you for the pancakes, Kit, they were quite nice." Tessa said tiredly.

Kit couldn't complain at Tessa for stealing his coffee. "No problem Mum, are you going to be helping me with magic?"

"Perhaps, if I have time, besides, Mina wanted you to help her perfect her swordplay."

"She stole my pancakes though, so maybe I won't help her." Kit made a face at Mina.

Mina promptly stuck her tongue back out at him.

Jem got up, and put his coat on. "I'm going to go visit the London Institute. They called yesterday saying they needed some of the paintings polished; but frankly, I think Bridget just needs a friendly face to be around."

Tessa made a Portal for Jem to travel through. The faint whoosh of the Portal subsided quickly, taking Jem with it. 

"Mina, run along now. Kit will be with you in a second." Tessa said to Mina quietly. "Kit."

He looked up. "Yes, Mum?"

Tessa smiled. "You look tired. I hope you're having a good night's rest, and not practicing too much magic. It takes a lot of energy out of you."

"How did you know I was practicing magic?

"A mother always knows. Oh, and Kit? Remember to eat your breakfast." Smiling, she walked upstairs.

Sighing, Kit sat down, to make himself more pancakes and coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
If you liked it, leave kudos and/or a comment  
It makes me super happy to see people enjoy my writing :D  
message me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kitherondaleandminacarstairs


	4. First Rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Alicante has been reclaimed.

Mina felt very impatient. She had to come to Alicante, and while it was beautiful and regal and elegant, she was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do. Kit was out somewhere, with Tessa, shopping, which, to Mina wasn't a regular occurrence. Something was up. Jem was talking to the Inquisitor, Diego Rosales.

"...so you want to do that now? In the Gard?" said Diego. Mina strained her ears to listen.

"Yes, as a courtesy to my ancestors." said Jem.

"Of course. However, you won't get long. And besides, the Council meet today."

"It'll be quick."

Jem called out to her. "Mina? Come over here."

Mina sighed, and hurried over to Jem. "Yes Dad?"

"This is the Inquisitor himself. Mr Diego Rosales."

"Is he related to Cristina?" Mina was familiar with Cristina, her and Mark often came around, to visit Kit, and bring books that Kieran had procured for him.

"Yes. He'll be overseeing your Mark ceremony."

##

A few hours later, after Mina and Jem had travelled around Alicante sightseeing, and returned to the Gard, they were swiftly led by Silent Brothers into the main hall. There, she held out her hand, and tried not to cry out, as Jem's stele graced her skin. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily. At last, she felt the stele lift, and she opened her eyes. She could see so clearly now. 

Someone behind her cleared their throat. Kit.

"Here. This is a gift, for getting your first Mark. It's from all of us, little Mina." said Kit, grinning. He ruffled her hair affectionately. 

In his hands was a long, sleek package. 

Mina ripped it open, excitedly. In it, was a beautiful saber. The blade was thin, but it looked light enough. The hilt had an engraving of a name, Mitrâ, as well as a small engraving of a castle. 

Jem spoke. "This is a saber that has been in the Carstairs family for a long time. It belonged to my cousin, Cordelia Carstairs. She forged it herself, and used it before she got Cortana. No-one has used it for at least 100 years. You are the first, Mina mine." Jem beamed.

Diego Rosales came over, his dark eyes wet with tears. "Well done." He shook Mina's hand vigorously. "Not everyone survives a Mark ceremony. And I hope this means we'll be telling tales of your exploits in the next few years."

Tessa hugged Mina. "I hope you like the gift, Mina. Kit picked it out, but I picked the scabbard." The scabbard was made out of leather, and adorned with roses. 

Mina smiled, leaning into Tessa and hugging her fiercely back. "Yes. Thank you, so much for this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
If you liked it, leave kudos and/or a comment  
It makes me super happy to see people enjoy my writing :D  
message me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kitherondaleandminacarstairs


	5. Pens and Swords

_"Dear Tiberius Nero Blackthorn,"_

No. He couldn't address Ty like that. Kit twirled his pen. This was proving to be harder than he thought. How could he write this, in a cute, casual, "I'm totally not in love with you or anything so that's why I ran to a different continent" way?

_"Dear Ty Blackthorn,"_

Just Ty would be too informal. But Ty Blackthorn sounded too formal. Argh! What was he supposed to write?

Mina's shriek rang out from the training room. What had happened?

###

There was a ghost in the training room. And Mina's voyance rune started glowing, which normally meant she was seeing something no-one else could see.

"You're Mina." the ghost whispered. "And please don't scream again. I'm not here to hurt you." The ghost's blue eyes glowed. They were like the sea at sunrise, a luminous cyan-like colour. "I'm Livia Blackthorn. Livvy for short."

"You're Ty's sister. The one who died."

Livvy smiled sadly. "Yes."

"Is there a reason I can see you now? Because I've never been able to see you before. Or ghosts before, for that matter."

"It might be your Downworlder blood, or the fact that you have a Voyance rune. Either way....." Livvy trailed off, as her eyes fell upon the saber. She let out a gasp. "That's a Persian saber! You can see, because of the grooves in the metal that it was forged here, because it's an alloy of _adamas_ and British steel, but it takes clear inspiration from the shamshir sword. The engravings are made really well, they're beautiful. Whoever forged this must have been skilled. And it doesn't look like an Iron Sister would have forged it. Maybe a Carstairs ancestor of yours, judging by the wear and tear of the blade, it hasn't been used in fighting for a long while. Do you know how to use it?"

"Not well. I've been trying to get a feel for the weight of the blade, and the lightness."

Livvy smiled. "I'll give you some pointers."

Mina stepped back, and moved her body into a fighting stance.

"Keep your weight on your back leg, so you can spring forward. Move your back leg back a little more. Spread your fingers out a bit more. Support your thumb with your index finger. Breathe. You seem so tense." Livvy instructed. 

"Like this?"

"Yes! You're doing it. Just remember to keep your stance, and move your body, not the saber to where you're going to strike." Livvy smiled. "The saber was my favourite weapon when I was alive. I studied so much about it. It's nice to be able to talk to someone about it again. Ty's so busy with work, he doesn't have time for me. But I'll pop in from time to time. Goodbye for now, Mina. It was lovely meeting you."

Livvy disappeared, as silently as she had arrived. Just then, Kit burst into the training room.

"What happened? Who were you talking to?" he inquired.

"Oh, just Livvy Blackthorn."

Kit visibly paled. "Oh. Is Ty alright? How's he doing? What did she say?"

"Ty's probably fine, just swamped with work. And she was helping me learn how to use the saber."

Kit put his hands behind his head and sighed. "I forgot she was a master at that. Back in LA, she would talk to anyone about it."

Mina smiled mischievously. She pointed the tip of the saber at Kit's chest. "Now, dear brother, care to train with me? We don't want your skills getting rusty."

Kit laughed. "Min-Min," whipping out his twin Herondale-engraved daggers, "shall we put that theory to the test?"

###

_Dear Ty,_

_Don't get so stressed about work. You have people around you who can help you. Rely on them, and take breaks sometimes. _

_Reply soon,_

_Yours,_

_Kit Herondale-Carstairs_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
If you liked it, leave kudos and/or a comment  
It makes me super happy to see people enjoy my writing :D  
message me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kitherondaleandminacarstairs


	6. Reaching

"Faeries. Behind us." Kit spoke, concentrating on using his faerie magic. He shut his eyes. "A couple. Looks like Seelie Court."

"What do we do?" Mina said, placing a hand on her saber. Mina breathed in and out. "You know, maybe I should use this time to practise my warlock ability. After all, I don't get to use it often."

Kit glanced back at her, and smiled. "Really? Here? It's not going to help our situation. We may as well wait for you know who."

"Oh, so _he's_ who we're meeting?" Mina grinned. "About time he showed up. Where's he been?" Mina took out her saber, 

"Cut him some slack, the blond idiot's only just gotten out of the Unseelie Court. He got to live with Uncle Mark, Aunt Cristina and Uncle Kieran. Endless dad jokes. What a life. Besides, he wants to meet us here, because it's easy for him to get to. We'll stay at Uncle Mark's place for a bit, because Kieran's bringing more books from the Unseelie Library. He'll teach me and Ash more stuff."

The he in question was currently flying over the forest. Spying Kit's blond hair, he touched down. 

"You know, for two of the best Shadowhunters ever, how could you not dispatch a couple of Faeries?" The heir to the Unseelie throne, Ash Morgenstern - or Ash Fairchild as he preferred to go by, strode forward, a circlet of silver anointing his brow. He looked every bit the King he had been brought up to be. 

"We were waiting for you to deal with them. They're probably here looking for you anyway. Under your Majesty, the exalted King Janus. I still can't believe him and the Seelie Queen are married."

Ash smiled. He had missed Kit's jokes. 

"Now, dear parabatai, shall we allow them a chance to surrender?" Kit joked.

"Nay, you jest! How could we let these villains go?" Ash had recently began reading the works of Shakespeare and Dickens, recommended to him by Tessa. As a result, he had "adopted" some Shakespearean language.

Mina shook her head. "Hello to you, Ash."

Ash smiled. "Hi."

Mina took out her saber. She slowly manoeuvred herself around, behind one of the Faeries, and knocked them out. She pierced another one in the stomach.

Kit took out his daggers, and began dodging and weaving. As the redcap knights descended upon Kit, suddenly white lightning descended from the heavens.

"Mina! Get back!" Ash leapt in front of her, his bat-like wings outstretched, to protect her from debris. Ash winced as the debris hit him, puncturing his wings. Blood, darker than most, was slowly dripping out of his wings. Mina, acting quickly, etched the runes for Stability, as well as an _iratze_ onto his wing, then the other. As they healed, Ash knelt onto the floor. He pointed at the hurricane of wind, that had Kit in the middle. If Mina squinted, she could just make out his blond hair.

Ash gasped as his wings retracted back into his back. He sighed. 

"I guess this is it."

"This is what?"

"When the First Heir reaches for their power, All of Faerie will fall under shadow." Ash recited. "It's one of the oldest Faerie prophecies. Kieran told me. It's about Kit. Well, about his ancestor. But it applies to Kit as well." Ash pointed at the increasing mass of magic coming from Kit. "I can feel it Mina. Something is coming. And Kit is one of the only people who can defeat it. Aunt Clary might have seen something, foretelling this."

Mina looked at the magic torrent emanating from Kit. 

Reflexively, she screamed. "Kit!"

Suddenly, Kit's magic hurricane disappeared. Kit was flat on the grass, unconscious.

The faerie knights were nowhere to be seen. Ash slowly drew _iratzes_ for Kit, and picked him up.

"We'll go to Uncle Kieran's house. I can get you guys in."

Ash slowly opened a portal into Faerie, and stepped through, Mina following straight after. Unbeknown to them, one knight had survived, scuttling away to tell his King what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
If you liked it, leave kudos and/or a comment  
It makes me super happy to see people enjoy my writing :D  
message me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kitherondaleandminacarstairs


	7. Time

"Mina! Come down!" Kit shouted.

The lush autumn had brought the revival of a show that Kit and Mina had been dying to watch. Doctor Who. It was an English custom, people all over England watched it, and loved it, ever since 1963. Tessa had avidly watched it with them, but she was out at the moment. 

"Mina! It's starting!"

Mina raced down the stairs, frantic and hurried. As Kit was approaching from the kitchen, carrying a big bowl of popcorn, they locked eyes. Mina, being faster, ran around Kit and got the good chair.

"Ha!" Mina grinned.

"Come on. Damn it! This always happens. You always get the good chair. Maybe next time, you should get the popcorn."

"Oh, dear Kit-Kat, you've done it so often, it's part of our TV watching ritual now. You can't change that."

"Fine, but you're not getting any popcorn."

Mina stuck out her tongue. She smiled mischievously. "We'll see."

###

Both of them were so engrossed in the show, that they didn't notice Tessa come back. She glanced at Jem, who was asleep on the other chair. As she took off her coat, she silently tiptoed across the room, and stole some popcorn. 

"Oh, hey Mum." Kit said. 

"I can't believe you're watching Doctor Who without me. I'm offended," she said with mock sadness.

"Come and watch!" Mina said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Tessa smiled, and ruffled Kit's hair. "In a bit."

###

After the episode had finished, Kit went to go sit out on the veranda. The sky was a twilight blue, the sun slowly disappearing from sight. Tessa went to Kit.

"You okay?" she asked.

Kit sighed deeply. "Yeah. I was just thinking what I'd do if I could travel back in time. All the things I could have prevented. Because a power like that, to be able to change time. It's a curse and a blessing, I guess."

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear, non subjective point of view, it's more like a big ball of wibbily wobbly timey-wimey stuff. " Tessa quoted. 

"What?"

"It's something the 10th Doctor said. That you can't change time without there being repercussions." Tessa looked up at the stars. "But, to answer your question, if I could travel back in time, I think I would see Will again. Also I'd get a new corset. I don't particularly like the ones in the modern age."

Kit smiled a little. "Fair enough, I guess."

"You'll catch your death out here. It'll get cold quickly. Come back in, Kit."

They opened the glass door, and went back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
If you liked it, leave kudos and/or a comment  
It makes me super happy to see people enjoy my writing :D  
message me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kitherondaleandminacarstairs


	8. The Gift

Kit's hourly reading was interrupted by a _ring_ of the doorbell. Sighing, he got up off his bed, quickly, almost unconsciously placing the bookmark in the copy of Dracula that Tessa had lent to him. He liked the book, but it was hard to follow. Walking downstairs, he heard the door creep open. Mina was there, standing upright. She must have been downstairs. Sure enough, when Kit looked at the living room, her electric guitar was on the sofa, her music book open. 

"-Dad's not home at the moment, but Mum should be downstairs in the library. She was looking for something to give you." said Mina, to the people at the door. "Anyway, it's fine. Come in!"

As Mina let the people in, Kit heard a distinct voice.

"We have a present for you guys. Magnus bought 2 by accident, and we felt you guys might wanna have it, instead of us." said Simon Lewis. He hadn't seen Kit since the Dark War. 

"Simon couldn't figure out how to set it up." the other voice drawled. "For a Shadowhunter, you aren't very bright. Anyway, Mina. Here."

The other man gave the bag to Mina. 

"Thanks Raphael." 

Kit stopped dead in his tracks. The other guy was Raphael Santiago? The guy who fought Sebastian Morgenstern and lived?

Raphael made an audible huff. "Herondale." he growled.

Kit could almost feel Mina's smile. "Kit must have come downstairs. Kit! Kit-Kat!" she called out.

Kit replied quickly. "Coming!", and almost ran straight into Raphael and Simon. 

Simon had somehow become more lean since Kit had last seen him. His dark brown hair looked damp from being out in the English weather. Nevertheless, his eyes sparkled. 

"Hey Kit. Long time no see." Simon said, ruffling Kit's hair. "I assume you heard that conversation? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the present. Oh, and speaking of which, Jace told me to tell you, to try and visit the New York Institute. He wants to train with you. I don't see why, I'm sure you're an exceptional Shadowhunter by now. Besides, he's a pain to train with, he's just so good at all this."

Raphael folded his arms. His curly hair was getting into his eyes. Kit suppressed the urge to reach out and brush it away. "We should be going. Lewis. We don't have much time. One of you Nephilim. Lead us to Tessa."

Mina piped up. "I'll go with them."

As they left, Kit opened the bag that Raphael had given them. It contained a Nintendo Switch, as well as a few games.

Kit was immediately hit with a wave of nostalgia, as he remembered when his dad would buy games, and consoles for him, as presents. But that was his past. He shouldn't focus on that life. That Kit was a Kit who did not know the horrors of the world. 

###

After Raphael and Simon had gone, Mina and Kit sat down in the living room.

"So, what did Raphael get you, kids?"

Mina said, "Some sort of game console? I think?"

Kit's eyes shone. "It's a Nintendo Switch. Hang on, let me load up a game."

Kit pulled out Super Smash Brothers out of the bag, and loaded it into the console.

He threw a Joy-con controller at Mina, who caught it deftly, and took the other controller himself.

He was hit with another wave of nostalgia, as the screen started up.

He selected Smash, then loaded into a match. 

All the characters were unlocked, so he chose Pit.

"I'll go Pikachu." Mina said. "I'll win."

"Bring it on, Min-Min!" Kit said.

###

When Jem came home, he found his wife and kids huddled around the TV. They had controllers in their hands, to something, Jem didn't know. But it was nice to see all of them so happy and smiling. 

If he focused hard, he could almost see Will with them, the other half of Jem's heart.

"_Wo ai ni_." Jem said, softly, to everyone. To his family. To what he thought he had lost once, and would never experience. To what he _had_ lost, to who he had lost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
If you liked it, leave kudos and/or a comment  
It makes me super happy to see people enjoy my writing :D  
message me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kitherondaleandminacarstairs  
(also i'm totally not projecting here)


	9. Anniversary

"Mina. Mina! Get up." Kit whispered.

"Huh? W-what do you want? Why are you waking me up?" Mina replied, groggy, groaning. 

"Okay, so hear me out, today's Mum and Dad's anniversary. So like, we should make breakfast for them!" Kit said, a little too loudly. 

Mina waved her arm in the direction of her door. A spark shut her door quietly. 

"Okay. Good idea. But, KitKat, have you like, thought about what you're gonna make? It's their anniversary, and it has to be memorable. Besides, remember Dad's birthday?" Mina said, rolling her eyes. Her brother's schemes didn't always go to plan. 

"That was a resounding success! The violin nearly broke, but it didn't! You're gonna help me anyway. Please?" Kit said, as he activated Soundless. He opened Mina's door and went downstairs. "Meet me downstairs in 5 mins." he called out.

Mina grumbled. Sometimes, her brother could be quite annoying. 

###

"Kit. What have you DONE?" Mina whisper-shouted.

Kit smiled sheepishly. "Okay, so I may have spilled the flour. And then I tried using that thing Mum taught me, you know the quick moving thing? Where I become faster, with my Agility rune. Turns out, runes and magic don't mix well together. I slipped on the flour, and the rest is history."

With his enhanced hearing, Kit could hear the sounds of someone coming down the stairs. Quickly, he put his arms out, his magic erupting around him.

Tessa ran down the stairs, bleary-eyed. She could have sworn she heard voices, but dismissed it as a dream. She went back upstairs, to sleep.

"Nice thinking, glamouring this mess." Mina said, impressed. 

Kit had sweat running down him. He looked a little tired. "I try my best. I still haven't gotten the hang of it though. Anyway, I need your help to clean up this mess. Also to brainstorm food."

Mina sighed and waved her arm. The flour slowly descended back into the packet. 

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Kit said.

"Because it takes a lot of magic. And because it's entertaining watching you fail." Mina grinned, and sank down onto the sofa like a 18th century Victorian protagonist, with her hand on her head.

"I was thinking pancakes? Everyone likes pancakes."

"You make pancakes every day. It's their anniversary. Make like something sweet for them."

"A cake."

"That would work. Just as long as I get to lick the icing."

###

One hour later, both Kit and Mina were exhausted. 

"Stop licking the icing from the spatula." Kit said, tiredly. "Keep an eye on the cake."

"Fine." She stuck her tongue out. "Go take a nap, I'll wake you up when it's done."

"Nope. I can't have you taking the credit for this." Kit smiled. 

Mina grinned back. "Oh no, my master plan has been foiled," she said, sarcastically. "Whatever will I do next? KitKat, go take a nap."

Kit sighed. "Fine. But you better not ruin the cake."

"I literally have magic. I could make another cake."

"But like... don't? Cos I'm sure they'd appreciate us putting hard work into it." Kit said. "Anyway, I'm gonna take a nap on the couch."

###

Mina was finally finished. The icing was done. By the Angel, it was a pain to do, and to write _wo men ai ni _onto the cake without getting the other icing everywhere. Kit was gonna be so shocked, and possibly quite annoyed. 

"Nice work Mina." Kit called out, giving her a high five. "They're gonna love it. And this is further proof why you should join me on my amazing schemes."

"Fat chance. Not in a million years."

They could hear the sounds of a very tired Tessa and Jem walking downstairs. Quickly, Kit glamoured the cake, himself, and Mina, while Mina used her magic to put everything back into its rightful place. As Tessa and Jem walked into the kitchen, Kit let go of the glamour on himself and Mina.

"Surprise!!" they both shouted in unison.

Kit slowly revealed the cake. He was satisfied when he heard Tessa and Jem audibly gasp. 

The cake looked wonderful, Mina had really pulled out the stops. It was layered with a coffee frosting, as well as strawberry jam inside the cake. 

"Kit. Mina. This is wonderful. It's beautiful. I can't wait to dig into it." Tessa said.

"Why don't we invite people round? This is a very big cake, and we can't all eat it." Jem said. 

###

Kit and Mina found themselves soon serving cake and tea to the Lightwood-Banes, as well as the Blackthorns. Clary and Jace had also dropped in, (Jace complaining that no-one had invited him, and Kit soon found himself being lectured about the proper way to handle a knife so that you can eat a cake, and stab a demon), as well as Simon, and to everyone's surprise, Ty Blackthorn, who had become, to Kit's delight, more muscular. He was taller than Kit now, and had a wise aura about him. 

Kit soon found himself talking to Ty, apologising to him, looking into his stormy eyes, and soon shared a brief kiss.

Mina, on the other hand, had found herself talking to everyone, no matter who it was, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, who she had a delightful conversation with, about the intricacies of warlock magic and the fact that it could safely be combined with Shadowhunter runes, or one of the teachers of the Scholomance, Ragnor Fell, who she discussed the latest odd fashions. 

Kit and Mina both found themselves tired, but happy, at the end of the night. This was their family, they both thought, this was where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
If you liked it, leave kudos and/or a comment  
It makes me super happy to see people enjoy my writing :D  
message me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kitherondaleandminacarstairs  
(this is probably gonna be the last drabble for a while.)


End file.
